Vampire Knight A to Z
by XxXxDarkVampireXxXx
Summary: One shots and drabs written for every letter in the alphabet. Ratings range from K-T. Most will be ZeroxYuki, some may not be. Genres may also vary.
1. A is for Angel

**Yo...random one shots for every letter in the alphabet except 'X' cause there aren't any proper words to use...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters...**

A is for Angel

She was an angel to him. A beautiful angel that had gotten mixed up in his life...the life of a monster.

He had awakened as a vampire and had attacked her, draining her blood to the point where she couldn't even remain on her feet.

Despite this though, she still came back to him. And if that wasn't surprising enough, she began to offer him her blood.

He had already been in love with her for a long time before his awakening had taken place, but her caring for him so much that she began allowing him to feed off her just to keep himself alive caused him to love her more than ever.

He just loved her so damn much, even though he despised himself for what he was.

They were supposed to be the guardians of the school, protecting the Day Class from the vampires of the Night Class.

He had always thought that he was there to protect her from everything, but the more he thought about it, the more he came to realize she was protecting him.

Yuki, a beautiful angel that had gotten mixed up in his life, was more like a guardian angel to him now.

And despite the fact that he was a blood sucking monster, Zero loved his angel more than anything...

**That's all for this one...I have one more but that's it...still working on the others...and no, not all of them will be like this...Looking forward to reviews!** **Laterz!**


	2. B is for Blood

**Yo...here's the next one...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters...**

B is for Blood

To humans like us, blood was nothing more than what spilled from your wounds. When inside your body, it was your life source, but when out, became vile and disgusting.

To vampires like him, blood was just about the most amazing thing in the world. It was sweet but bitter and even tangy at times (depending on whose it was.) It was the most seductive liquid they would ever taste. It was intriguing and breath taking, from the taste, to the smell and even the way it looked.

Though as I sit here right now, clutching to him while he drinks from my neck, I realize that this crimson liquid which keeps us humans alive, is the very thing a vampire uses...to kill us.

**And this one's done too...man that's short...next one should be longer and have some dialogue in it...Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


	3. C is for Camera

**Yo…sorry, I know this took me forever…I don't even know what to say…writer's block sucks…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters…**

C is for Camera

Yuki sat upon her bed, lost in thought.

_Why didn't Zero like cameras?_

Whether it was taking his picture or taping him, the silver haired vampire detested them all.

_Why...?_

Yuki had known about this hatred when Zero had first come to live with them, but she had thought that he'd outgrown this childish hate.

She was wrong.

The Chairman, Kaiyen Cross, their 'father', had been trying to take their picture the other day. When Zero had seen this, he had gotten really angry and threatened Kaiyen that he'd break his camera if he didn't get it away from him.

Yuki had simply watched this in amusement, laughing cheerfully, causing Zero to both blush and scowl slightly.

Refocusing on the present, Yuki looked up and out her window. It was cloudy out, so she knew she'd find her friend snoozing under a tree somewhere. Perhaps she'd be able to sneak up on him a snap a quick photo or two.

She grinned and got to her feet. It was a weekend so no students were outside, and since it was the middle of the day, the vampires were probably all asleep. Grabbing her cellphone, Yuki left the home (she was in the Chairman's home) and headed outside, glancing around for Zero as she did so.

She finally spotted him lying under a large tree (as predicted) and as she approached, she noted that he was, indeed asleep. Cautiously, Yuki approached her friend, trying not to make any noise at all, so as to not wake him up.

Pulling out her phone, she went to the camera function and carefully tried to find a good angle. She snapped the picture and smiled triumphantly.

"Delete the photo or I'll take the phone."

Yuki froze, still holding the cell in her hand. She had thought that Zero was asleep!

Zero lowered the arm that had been covering his eyes and Yuki wasn't surprised to see that he was glaring at her.

"Delete it."

The girl hesitated for a moment, but then said, "No."

"Delete. It. Now."

"No," repeated Yuki defiantly.

Zero sat up slowly, eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. Yuki gulped, but remained defiant. He leaped at her suddenly, causing her to fall and be pinned under him on the grass. Taking advantage of her momentary shock, Zero grabbed Yuki's phone and finally got rid of the picture she had taken of him.

"Never. Do. That. Again." Zero said each word slowly, clearly and menacingly, making sure that Yuki heard every single one.

"Yes, Zero," the girl replied meekly.

_If this is the way he reacts, then I'm definitely doing this again_, she thought, enjoying his lean body above hers. _Maybe I'll try again tomorrow._ And as this thought passed through her mind, she grinned mischievously causing Zero to groan.

**And that's it for today…Working on 'D'…Looking forward to reviews! Laterz!**


End file.
